The Muggleborn Slytherin (sorry I had to take the title)
by Going to enjoy this
Summary: just my thoughts on this wonderful beautiful crafted story. The author is Twix3780.
1. Chapter 1

My personal note:

So I decided to write this note and post it as a story. Why? Because apparetently I'm a bad ass fucker whom doesn't know how to review a story.

Well the author and I had a nice conversion before she decided to get butt fucked hurt and blocked me. Now I recieved two pms from these pennames:

KingdomHeartsNerd

Georginax

Now I have a feeling that they were writing to tell me how much they fucking hate me for the reviews that I gave The Muggleborn Slytherian. Only thing is that I can't open the messages because they blocked me.

LISTEN UP YOU FUCKING IDIOTS WHOM ARE BUTT HURT OVER MY REIVEWS. IF YOU SEND ME PM TO YELL AT ME THEN AUTOMATICALLY BLOCK - THEN I CAN NOT READ YOUR PMS. Then I resort to this message and having to post a NONE STORY in the cateogry which is against site rules.

Look what you people have made me do: now I am in trouble for posting a non-story.

thank you ever so much you baby shit fuckers.

'Going To Enjoy This


	2. Chapter 2

Okay now I really want to read those to PM from the accounts:

 **KingdomHeartsNerd**

 **Georginax**

but seeing how they were two butt fucked hurt over my comments they have blocked me. Meaning I can't read how fucking angry they are for saying the right thing on their beloved story. Well I'll make a deal with you two butt fuckers ... how about you write a review here on this story ... you can tell me what you wrote in your pms to me ... and you can tell me and anyone else whom reads the reviews sections how butt fucked hurt you are by my comments on the foremeationed story.

Let the world hear and read how much of a raging butt fucked you are!

'Going To Enjoy This

P.S. Anyone whom reads this can you pass the message along to those two butt fucked hurt pen names? I'm quite sure they won't be reading my message to them.


	3. Chapter 3

_FanFiction Content Guidelines:_  
 _Version: 11-20-2008_

 _The chapter system is not to be used as placeholder for non-story content such as author notes. You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters._

 **Okay I have read close to 65 pecent of stories on this site where author notes are their own chapters. Matter of fact I have read storires where the author note chapters have spaned for mulip chapters before the ACTUAL story content picked up once more.**

 _FanFiction is not an archive for non-fanfiction literary works. Please visit FictionPress to publish your_ _non-fanfiction literary works._

 _Do not upload chapters, series, or segments of a story as separate entries. In order to submit a 5 chapter story, for example, use the 'Create Story' page to submit chapter 1, and then use the 'Edit/Upload chapter' feature in the left menu, after login, to submit chapters 2 through 5._

 **75 pecent of "authors" on this site don't obey this rule. They still post chapter stories as FUCKING SEPERATE stories. Wasting precious band with.**

 _Entries not allowed:_

 _Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc._  
 _One or two liners._  
 _MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story._  
 _Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc._  
 _Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc._  
 _Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries._

 **I'm sure that Harry Potter, Star Wars, Glee, Avengers, Pitch Perfect, Captian America, Iron Man, Spiderman, Avatar: The Last Airbender / Legend of Korra, Frozen, Pirates of Caribbean, X-Men, High School Musical,How To Train Your Dragon, Batman, The Flash, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Superman, Cars,Fifty Shades of Grey, Arrow, Supernatual, Once Upon A Time, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Vampire Diaries,NCIS, Criminal Minds, CSI, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Merlin, Power Rangers, Justic League, Teen Titians, Watchman, Star Trek, Transformers, My Little Pony, Ninja Turtles, so on and so on ... ALL have well OVER hundred of non story content.**

 **I have gotten angry enough to do something about the problem. I'm tired of reporting people into the web that is the fucking Fan Fiction Net site and getting nothing done. Well I'm done with the thin that this site is giving us ... so I decided to bring it forthcoming. Hence what this account is all about.**

 **I make no bones in the tactic I'm taking here.**

 _Terms of Service_

 _6\. User Submissions and Conduct_

 _A. As a account holder you may submit textual, audio, visual, or audiovisual content including but not limited to stories, poetry, polls, profile images, forum messages or instant messages. User submitted content are collectively referred to as "User Submissions." You understand that whether or not such User Submissions are published, does not guarantee any confidentiality with respect to any User Submissions._


End file.
